This invention relates generally to amusement games and, more particularly, relates to a pinball game having a multiple passageway play feature and an electromagnetic ball diverter for directing a pinball into one of the passageways.
Electromagnets have previously been disposed in the playfield of rolling ball games and used to influence the direction of ferromagnetic balls traveling thereover. An example of one such prior art use may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,725, to Ritchie, directed to a "Pinball Machine Having Magnetic Ball Control". The Ritchie patent discloses an electromagnet located in the playfield and a mechanism manually operable by a player for energizing the electromagnet. The energizing mechanism includes a first switch external to the playfield and operable by a player and a second switch on the playfield which is activated by a ball hitting a target thereon. The first and second switch are connected in series with the electromagnet to control the latter. A timing mechanism is provided to limit the energization of the electromagnet to a predetermined time period. The pinball may approach the electromagnet from any direction and likewise leave the electromagnet in any direction as guides are not provided to direct the pinball thereto or therefrom.
Ball diverters are also known in the art and are typically used above the playfield to direct a pinball to a predetermined location thereon. An example of a prior art ball diverter mechanism may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,298, to Lawlor, directed to a "Ball Diverter Playfield Feature For Pinball Machines". The Lawlor patent discloses a mechanical diverter comprising a pair of abutting surfaces disposed on or above the playfield which can be separated to create an alternate ball path. A solenoid controlled, mechanical linkage is used to control the positioning of the surfaces.
While the mechanical ball diverting mechanisms disclosed in the prior art work well in providing a means for altering the predetermined path of the pinball, there exists a need for a ball diverting mechanism which is both novel to the pinball player and cost effective for the pinball manufacturer to install.
As a result of this existing need, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic ball diverter mechanism which eliminates the use of the mechanical componentry normally associated therewith, i.e. solenoids and linkage. It is believed that the removal of the mechanical componentry will have the advantage of reducing the cost of manufacture, increasing reliability, and providing a novel means for diverting a pinball for capturing the attention of and entertaining the pinball player.